


Special page

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL, Boy x boy, Coffee, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Sketches, Visual Kei, ruki - Freeform, rukiha, the GazettE - Freeform, thegazette, uruha - Freeform, uruha x ruki, uruki - Freeform, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: How should Takanori fill the last page of his sketchbook?





	Special page

It's a lovely morning. Nice and quiet. The it's still pretty early and the coffee shop where Matsumoto Takanori sits is almost empty. The man enjoys his morning coffee in comfortable quiet. Music barely hearable playing in the background. He gently picked up his cup, inhaling the aroma before taking a slow sip of the hot liquid, gently grinning at the taste as he putted back down.

An open sketchbook placed on the table. It was almost full really. Only the last page still blank and the artist wanted to fill it with something special. It was something like a tradition for him. He wouldn't start filling a new sketchbook until the last one was filled and the last page should be very special.

The man sighed softly. His face gently resting on his palm as he looked out of the window, wondering what should be drawn on the empty page. He turned his head around when the door opening cought his attention. That was when a tall figure appeared.

The figure belonged to a man. Takanori guessed he was around his mid thirties and was at least interesting. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a slightly unbuttoned white shirt exposing his pale chest as a silver cross was hanging around his neck.

The man took off his sunglasses and Takanori found himself lost into the other's eyes. Examining their shape, then his straight pitch black hair and finally his fleshy lips and before he realised, the blonde's hands were holding his sketchbook and pencil.

That was it.

As soon as the mysterious man took a seat, Takanori got to work. Gently brushing his pencil across the paper, he begun by capturing the other's shape and face lines. Such a beautiful face. He thought to himself while bitting the back of his pencil.

He continued for a while, the whole thing going rather smoothly. When his eyes left the paper to look at the man again he was flushtered to find out he was looking back. Eyes locked for a few seconds, the blonde's heart beating fast into his chest and he didn't know if it was from the fear of being found out or from something else, greater than that.

Feeling ashamed, Takanori put his sketchbook down in dissapointment. He looked away with an almost sad expression, bitting his bottom lip at how stupid he must've looked. The stranger must've thought of him as a creepy stalker and that made him feel even worse.

When he finally found the courage to look back up he found the other's lips curved into a smile before he returned to how he was standing before they exchanged looks. Wait. Was he _posing_ for him? Did he really not mind? The blonde's eyes sparkled with happiness as he grabbed his book and started sketching again, not putting it down until about ten minutes later when he was done.

That's when the stranger called for the waitress, probably to pay for his drink. The tall man sat up and walked towards the door, giving Takanori a last look before leaving the place.

The blonde looked down at his finished sketch, feeling pretty proud of his work for the first time in forever. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the waitress excused herself.

Getting his attention, she handed him the bill and bowed politely. Takanori thanked her and paid for his coffee before checking the paper he was now holding. He noticed there was something else behind the bill. It was a small sticky note, clearly not from the waitress.

 _I'd like to see that drawing sometime._  
_Call me._

The text was followed by what could only be the stranger's phone number.

"I'd like that too." Takanori whispered to himself with a soft smile.

That last page was definitely special. Hopefully a new even more special book would follow.


End file.
